


bring colour to my skies

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Why Did I Write This?, all it was is that i was trying to write angst, better question why am i posting it, cause you know soulmate aus are the best, it starts with them being kids cause idk, the soulmate thing is one with colours tho cause why not?, which i dunno how i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is Michael's soul mate and Michael think's he isn't Calum's. (remember, i'm absolutely terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring colour to my skies

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from happy little pill by troye sivan cause troye.

As a five year old Michael never understood what his mother talked about when she said his hair was a dirty blond or his shirt was blue or anything. Because at five little Michael hadn't met his soul mate and he was quite upset about it, complaining that he wanted to see colours too. His mum always said that Michael would see colours when he was meant to.

It wasn't until kindergarten that he first saw colours. Michael had walked into his class room, Spiderman backpack on and he saw a teacher scolding another student for forgetting his homework, expect it wasn't really scolding more of a disappointed look so Michael came to the rescue since the boy looked like he wanted to cry. 

"Ms! His homework is right here. He left it in the last class room." The teacher look Michael who was handing her "the boy's" homework, really it was just his own. The boy looked at him and the teacher simply smiled and nodded leaving the two boys alone and going to the other students. 

"Why did you do that?" The boy asked and Michael shrugged as he looked down at his feet. There was silence between the two until the boy chirped happily, "I'm Calum!" The boy - Calum stretched out his hand, making Michael look up and grin at him. The boy grinned back. Michael shook his hand, but didn't let go, instead deciding that he and Calum should be friends, not that Calum objected when he said he wanted to be friends. The boy just giggled and nodded his head.

It wasn't until recess that Michael noticed differences. He looked over to Calum and saw something in the boy's eyes. It wasn't the black, white, and greys he was used to all seven years of his life. No, the colour was warm somehow. That's all Michael could really think to describe it, was warm. But being seven and not having a care in the world, Michael ignored it and continued playing with Calum. Being amazed at all the things he'd seen a million time, looking so different with what he thought was colour.

When Michael went back to his home and started asking questions to his mother, like what colour was her hair and what color was his hair, what colour is the house, the grass, the sky? He threw all these questions at her until she answered and Michael just stared at everything in wonder. 

Everything was all different types of colors and he wanted to learn them all. So he asked his mum, who looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean? Can you actually see colours?" 

"Yeah mama! I can, I think. Everything looks so different and pretty. Oh, what's a warm colour?" Michael spoke excitedly. He was hoping his mum could tell him just what colour Calum's eyes were. His mum named a couple like orange, red, yellow, but none of them seemed right. He wouldn't call Calum's eyes orange. He didn't know what, but they weren't orange. Michael dropped the subject for a while, leaving his mum very confused.

By fifteen Michael had learned what colour eyes Calum had. They were brown, but even though he had a name and had a name for them since he was eight, Michael still called them warm. They were warm brown eyes to him. 

Michael never brought the colour seeing subject up to Calum. He just didn't, he and Calum had other things to do like hang out, have sleep overs, play video games, the things all teenage boys do. It wasn't important until they went to a class on soul mates. 

Soul mates were something Michael had always heard about, but didn't know much. He never found time to ask so it was all new to him. So when the teacher said that the world is black and white for people who haven't met their soul mate Michael interrupted asking what about people who had met them.

"For the people who have met them," The teacher paused as he hopped on his desk to sit. "They could see that my shirt is blue. Instead it's just a mix of grey. Any more questions?" 

"What if you aren't your soul mate’s soul mate?" Michael asked, quickly glancing over at Calum. The boy- who Michael was hundred percent sure was his soul mate wasn't looking at him. So he turned his attention back to the teacher.

The teacher shrugged his shoulders. "Then they aren't really your soul mate. I don't imagine that fate or whatever you believe would play such a cruel thing has making your soul mate, mated with someone else." Michael nodded his head and kept silent for the rest of the class. 

At eighteen, Michael was doubting the knowledge of that teacher. Calum was definitely his soul mate, but he just didn't seem to be Calum's. Calum and he were just the best of friends no matter how much Michael wanted to be more. He always accepted any chance he had to be close with Calum.

He was off the ground with Calum. It's just like everything was right and in place, but when Calum wasn't around then it just felt like something was missing from his heart. Like he only had half of a heart and Calum had the other half. Michael didn't know how to explain that to his soul mate, so he didn't. He kept quiet. 

Somewhere along the line of his teenage years Luke and Ashton came. Except Luke and Ashton were soul mates. Which sadden Michael a bit whenever they were around and Calum was off on a date, or whatever it was Calum did in his spare time when he wasn't around Michael. 

Luke knew about Michael's problem and he just didn't know how to help, so he made sure to keep his and Ashton's cuteness down around Michael. 

At nineteen Michael was breaking. He didn't know how he could continue with knowing who his soul mate is and them not being his back. All his soul mate did was talk about girls, or parties, or how this person found their soul mate. Every single time Michael felt himself breaking just a little more as Calum spoke. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take before he shattered and no one could repair him.

Michael didn't even think anyone noticed his lack of eating and just motivation to do anything. He hid behind a smiling face and over sized sweaters. No one thought a thing. No one saw him breaking. The cracks that were tearing him apart on the inside. 

Shattering was the only thing left for Michael to do, and it took for was for him to actually see Calum kiss a girl. He looked so into it and enjoyed it, that it shattered Michael. He just couldn't stand to think that his soul mate, the one person in the world who completes him, wasn't returning in feelings and that broke him. It broke him so much that he didn't even have tears left. All that was left was a shell. 

No one noticed the shell, probably because Michael had ever so slowly been pushing people away. Just inching them further and further away because he knew, he was just a grenade waiting to happen and he would destroy everything in his path. So better to lessen the damage, right?

The one thing Michael couldn't do. He just could not bring himself to do, was kill himself. He wasn't scared of death, he wouldn't deny it when it finally came to him and it might be coming along soon with how thin he was. He barely ate. It was next to nothing. The food was literally just to feel like he could bounce back at any time and pick right up again with eating an entire pizza by himself. 

But what Michael was scared of, was leaving Calum completely. He knew he wasn't Calum's soul mate, but he was his best friend. When he would think about finally ending it all, he'd think of his soul mate and how crushed Michael would be if Calum was dead. It would kill him, even if they weren't soul mates. So he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

He couldn't bring himself to do anything. Just stay in his dark gloomy world, hoping that one day a ray of sunshine known as Calum Hood would come in and brighten everything up. 

It was almost too late when Calum came. The boy had gotten worried about his best friend and gone to check up on him. Just find Michael curled up in his bed, not moving, distant, and just lifeless. Calum panicked for a couple seconds thinking that Michael was dead, but the small rise of fall of his chest calmed the boy down. 

For the first time in months Michael felt something other than lose and hurt. Confusion. Calum had entered his room, looking scared for half a second before calming down. He wanted to ask what was going on, but he hadn't used his voice in days. So he couldn't ask why when Calum lied down next to him, He couldn't ask why Calum had finally come. All he could do was sob. 

Broken sobs were pulled from his body and he just curled onto Calum. He couldn't do anything but sob. Calum just gently rubbed his back. The two boys were like that for an hour until Michael calmed down enough to speak. 

"Wh-why are y-you here?" He asked his voice trembling as he looked up at Calum's perfect face, those warm brown eyes looking nothing but sad. 

"I'm worried about you. Why are you sad? What's wrong?" Caum asked, tightening his hold on Michael to comfort him. 

Michael let out a broken laugh. "Everything. Everything is wrong. Do you know how terrible it is to know who your soul mate it and just know they don't feel the same way as you? To-" Michael choked on a sob, but continued on. "To know th-that you could never call them yours? Grow old together? Have the best life? See their beyond perfect face every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep? To just wish that you could be by their side 24/7? To want to be the reason for the bright smile on their face? And feel utterly crushed to see them kiss someone else? Look cute with someone else? Be happy with someone else? Love someone else? 'Cause I know and it's such the shittiest thing in the world, it'll tear you down; shatter you into a million pieces with no hope to put yourself back together again. Leaving you desperate to just die because you can't handle it, but you can't kill yourself because you don't want to see them go through the pain of losing someone their close to, even if y-y-you're not th-their s-s-soulmate." Michael woke himself up again and was sobbing, burying his face in Calum's warmth. 

Calum brought Michael closer to him. He rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear in attempts to comfort him, because in a way he knew how Michael felt, just not so intensely. When Michael calmed down Calum continued comforting him. He wanted to rebuild Michael, but it seemed the only person who could rebuild the broken boy in front of him, was Michael's soul mate and he had no clue who that was. 

"Mikey?" Calum whispered, but he knew Michael heard it when the broken green eyes met his own. "Who's your soul mate?" Michael choked and shook his head. Michael didn't want to face rejection from Calum, he just knew that no matter how gently Calum denied him it would still feel like torture. "Please?" 

Michael squirmed. He spoke quietly, but knew that Calum was listening closely. "When I first met him," Calum let out a small gasp at the ‘him’. "We were in kindergarten. The nut had forgotten his homework at home so I offered up my own; the teacher seemed to understand what was going on and let it slide that day. We played at recess when I first noticed things changing. His eyes they were so warm. It was the only way I could ever describe them. Even when my mum brought out a colour chart to help me figure it out and I saw brown, the simple word as brown couldn't describe them. They were more than just brown. They were warmth. Like one of a cuddle in the middle of the night when I scared of losing them and being replaced with a better best friend, like the hot chocolate they made when it was the dead of winter and I freezing my arse off because I forgot to bring a coat. It was like the absolute adorableness they had when they shared their coat with me and when we were bundled until many blankets before finally falling asleep cuddling each other for more warmth." Calum was holding his breath as Michael continued. He was just staring down in shock of just what Michael was saying.

"The first time, I knew I loved them. We were having a water balloon fight and the absolute nut had slipped on a balloon. I had laughed and thought 'why am I in love with this clumsy nut? he's ridiculous' but at the same time I was so glad they were my soul mate cause I just couldn't imagine anyone better. They're beyond perfect for me, but I'm not for them. I don't think I'm perfect for anyone." 

Calum let out a breath. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he really was Michael's soul mate and that Michael, his Mikey the one who made him the happiest boy in the world, could think so low. "I think you're perfect for them." He squirmed a bit so his face was right next to Michael's and he could look at those green eyes. "I think you're perfect for me." Calum whispered, knowing that Michael heard every word of it. "You're my soul mate, Mikey. Since we were five you were my soul mate. I just didn't think you were the same. Now I think I should’ve, ‘cause there's been wasted years were we could have been-" Calum cut himself off by gently crashing his lips into Michael's and it just felt so right to the both of them.

When they pulled back, Michael's eyes were the ones Calum remembered, filled with life and joy. There were still cracks here and there, but he knew that they could work on it together. 

"So how about a date soul mate?" Calum overly winked at Michael, getting a laugh from him and it was so good to hear Michael laugh again. 

Michael quickly nodded, going in for another kiss. "I'd love to, soul mate." He whispered before attaching his lips with Calum's

**Author's Note:**

> ayyeeeeeee be helpful please, tell if i was any good at writing angst or not. cause this is like one of the first times i actually write it cause i mostly like to write a bunch of fluff.  
> also my tumblr is ghostytommo if you wanna chat or something idk.


End file.
